Dos semanas
by KarenGriselBC
Summary: FreMione. Un pequeño espacio en donde se me ocurrió que podía hacer nacer esta relación.
1. Capitulo 1 La Madriguera

**Dos semanas juntos.**

Capitulo 1. La Madriguera.

Se escucho un ruido fuerte, la señora Weasley fue a la sala a ver con la barita en la mano - ¡Sirius, Moody! – dijo con un tono de alivio – Buenas noches Molly – dijo el de cabellos negros – Lamentamos haberte asustado, pero tenemos que hablar contigo y con Arthur – en ese momento el hombre mas grande de la casa bajaba por las escaleras de forma apresurada al haberlos escuchado – Bien ya estamos todos – dijo con brusquedad Moody - ¡Ah! Hola – los saludo el señor pelirojo - ¿Qué hacen aquí? – pregunto con la curiosidad por delante – Bueno Arthur, Dumboldore nos ha enviado a advertirles que podrían atacarlos - ¿Cómo? – dijo una asustada peliroja – Bueno, Dumboldore dijo que debíamos advertirles… - interrumpió Ojoloco – No es la primera vez que tenemos problemas con las fugas de información y no será la ultima – dijo cortante – así que harán lo siguiente… - Sirius interrumpió esta vez – Si llegasen a atacarlos, que esperamos que no – puso énfasis en la ultima parte de la frase – pero si llegará a suceder – se detuvo un segundo mirando a los dos padre preocupados – no podríamos ayudarles, nuestras guardias nos tienen demasiado ocupados, y saben que sería difícil llegar aquí y sería exponer todo por lo que intentamos luchar – Molly tomó a su esposo de la mano quien correspondió con ambas manos – Lo sabemos – contestó Arthur – Lo mas conveniente es que salgan por separado – los ojos de la mujer se abrieron como platos - ¿Separarnos? Pero si algunos todavía no pueden hacer magia – dijo con alarme en su voz – Lo sabemos – intentó calmar – ¿Granger esta aquí? – preguntó el impaciente Moody – Si, si, llegó esta mañana – contestó Arthur – Bien, porque si no se complicarían las cosas – cedió la palabra a Siruis – Bueno, sabemos que Ron, Hermione y Ginny no hacen magia, y que los gemelos ya se han liberado del detector de magia en menores – asintieron ambos padres – Así que si hay un ataque tendrán que salir de aquí y lo harán en grupos – la preocupación se asomaba en los padres Weasley – Tendrán que ir ustedes dos juntos con Ginny que es la menor, después Fred y George se iran con Ron y Hermione por separado – dijo con acentuación en la ultima palabra – No tendrán mucho tiempo, así que, tendrán que ser rápidos – Ojoloco dijo con fuerza - ¡Ustedes bajen ya! – Molly miró hacia arriba – ¡Ya los vi! – dos pares de pisadas se escucharon y pronto estuvieron abajo los dos idénticos Weasley - ¿Qué hacían escuchando? – Interrogo la madre enojada - ¿Qué acaso no los eduqué bien? – empezaba a regañarlos – Molly, ya no importa tendrán que escuchar lo que sigue – Sirius la miró calmado – Dumboldore cree que podrán con el trabajo – los miró y continuó – Si llegaran a atacar la casa – ambos gemelos hablaron a la vez – lo sabemos, tendremos que tomar a Hermione y Ron y desaparecer – Sirius los miró indicando que faltaba algo – Separados – dijeron los dos con resignación – Bien – dijo aceptando sus respuestas – Preparen todo lo que puedan necesitar y ténganlo listo para partir de inmediato, los niños no pueden enterarse de esto – miro a las cuatro cabezas de fuego – al desaparecer de aquí, ninguno de ustedes deberá saber a donde va el otro, porque si capturan a uno sería peligroso para el resto, ¿podrán arreglar eso? – miro a los iguales de nuevo, ellos respondieron con un asentimiento, tomo un poco de aire – Separados y sin saber donde están los demás tendrán que arreglárselas en el mundo moggle, para moverse hasta donde indica el mapa – Ojoloco les dio un mapa a cada uno de los gemelos y uno a Molly – No lo vean hasta que llegue el momento, si por alguna razón no logran llegar a tiempo de la fecha marcada en el mapa deberán llegar a Howarts – ninguno hizo preguntas así que Moody los miró – Por ningún motivo los menores deben de usar magia, el detector los encontraría y con ellos los Mortifagos, y los matarían – sentenció.

Después de un momento de silenció – Bueno, tenemos que irnos Dumboldore nos espera – suspiró Sirius – Intenten no usar nada mágico, suerte y nos vemos – desapareció en aquel instante, Moody los miró y después de un asentimiento desapareció también.

Guardaron el mapa entre sus túnicas – No tendrían que estar escuchando – empezó la madre preocupada por sus hijos – quizás así hubiéramos ido todos juntos – su marido le tocó el hombro – Molly, Molly – con voz tranquilizadora – Dumboldore ya tenía el plan y ellos solo no lo hicieron saber, si estuvieran o no escuchando les hubiera tocado lo mismo – los gemelos vieron a un padre resignado y con gran dolor en sus ojos como en los de su madre – Chicos suban arreglen todo y téngalo preparado para cualquier cosa – los gemelos en un shock por lo que les tocaba hacer solo asintieron y subieron las escaleras en un silencio, raro de ellos - ¡Esperen! – chilló la madre - ¿Quién irá con quien?, si van a arreglarlo todo, tienen que saber – ellos se miraron por un momento – Yo iré con Ron – dijo George – nos llevamos un poco mejor – Fred lo miró con una mueca que su madre no pudo identificar – Bien, suban ya – dijo su padre a lo cual hicieron de inmediato – Iré a preparar todo lo nuestro y lo de Ginny, no tardó – y subió detrás de sus gemelos.

Entraron a su habitación - ¿Por qué hiciste eso? – dijo uno de los clones – Creo que es tu oportunidad para estar con ella – sonrió inocente - ¿De que hablas? – un tono defensivo salió del primero – Fred soy tu hermano gemelo – remarcó la ultima palabra – yo sé cuando alguien te gusta, lo sé cuando la miras, cuando le hablas y como la tratas – terminó George sacando dos pequeñas mochilas – No la trato diferente – afirmo el molesto - ¡Cierto! – afirmo y continuó el mayor – Nadie notaría que había diferencia amenos que… fuera tu hermano gemelo – volvió a acentuar lo ultimo, Fred sabía que su hermano se refería a aquella conexión que hay entre los gemelos de saber que piensa o siente el otro así que lo miró – Ella es de Ron – miró el suelo – No es cierto, Hermione y Ron aun no son pareja – le aventó la mochila a su hermano quien la atrapó – Vamos arregla todo, tenemos que hacer esto bien, por nuestra familia – le sonrió, Fred lo miró y correspondió la sonrisa – Por cierto tenemos que ponernos de acuerdo, si no terminaremos yendo a los mismos lugares y ya oíste a Sirius – ambos con la voz y tono del mencionado – por separado – rieron un poco y empezaron a empacar sus cosas entre risas y bromas.

Bueno hermano vamos ha hacer algo que seguramente siempre quisiste hacer – declaró George a un Fred desconcertado que no entendió – Vamos a entrar al cuarto de Hermione por algunas de sus cosas, tenemos que tenerlas preparadas, también hay que entrar al de Ron pero ahí no hay misterio – sonrió a su gemelo que estaba tan rojo que su rostro le llegaba al tono de su cabello – ¡Vamos! – ambos salieron del cuarto y se dirigieron a la habitación donde Ginny y Hermione dormían, abrieron la puerta con cuidado y vieron a la castaña y la peliroja en un profundo y tranquilo sueño.

Entraron ambos y cerraron la puerta, se quedaron mirando la pequeña habitación con las dos camas y se acercaron al baúl de Hermione que se encontraba enfrente de su cama, al otro lado estaba el de Ginny que se veía que ya su madre había sacado lo necesario, Fred abrió el baúl y la mochila que tenia aun lado – Hermano – miraba el cofre confuso – esto no es normal – señaló y George se asomo a ver como todo estaba tan cuidadosamente arreglado – Seguro que si movemos algo se entera – dijo con enfado el mayor – ni modo, ya sufriremos por esto y mama nos apoyara – Fred se quedo mirando y después de un momento de indecisión termino por tomar algunas cosas y meterlas rápido a su mochila – Uy la ropa interior de Mione – dijo en un susurro el gemelo desocupado, que lo miraba con una sonrisita, provocando que el otro se pusiera rojo de nuevo - ¡Cállate! – susurro también molesto, ya con ropa y algunos libros y varias cosas que Hermione tenia en su baúl vio de pronto un libro con candado y sin nada mas que el nombre de la dueña en letras doradas y cursivas en la parte inferior de la portada, lo tomo y miró a su hermano quien se había quedado paralizado viendo a la castaña moviéndose mucho en su cama, el ruido que ella producía provoco que Fred volteara, ambos sabían que Ginny tenía un sueño pesado, ya se había acostumbrado al ruido y demás cosas con tantos hermanos y solo ella de mujer, de pronto paró, soltaron un suspiro, si ella los veía los interrogaría y deberían inventar algo, volvió a moverse un poco y de pronto – Fred… - susurro, el mencionado abrió los ojos y George se acerco, la miró y en silenció movió los labios para que su hermano lo viera "Dormida" se alejó de ella y pasó por donde estaba su hermano – Vamos – dijo en susurro y el otro instintivamente metió el diario a la mochila y salió detrás del mayor, cerrando la puerta detrás de ellos nuevamente.

En su habitación dejaron las mochilas a lado de la cama que correspondía a cada uno y se aventaron a la cama cansados, ya era demasiado tarde, apagaron la luz – Dijo tu nombre – miró a su hermano en la penumbra y noto su grande sonrisa – eh… - no pudo decir nada, sabía que su hermano no lo haría olvidarlo, pero tampoco el podría olvidarlo por si solo, amaba a Hermione y ella soñaba con el – seguro soñó que le hacia una broma o algo así – y George contraataco – O soñó con algo mas apasionado – dijo la ultima palabra arrastrando las letras y como respuesta recibió un almohadazo en la cara, después rió un poco y quedaron de nuevo en silencio, el menor solo quería pensar y el mayor por esta vez lo dejaría.

././././././././.

.?fbid=272350689447474&set=a.272350652780811.86913.271703482845528&type=1


	2. Capitulo 2 Desaparecer

Capitulo 2. Desaparecer.

A la mañana siguiente lo primero que pudo escuchar la Sra. Weasley de parte de sus hijos y sus invitados fueron reclamos, quejas y peleas, los menores contra los mayores – Nosotros no hemos hecho nada – aseguraron con un tono de voz elevado los gemelos mientras bajaban rápidamente por las escaleras – A todos nos faltan cosas, menos a ustedes – dijo Hermione decidida - ¿Dónde están nuestras cosas? – dijo un poco molesta, para eso y habían llegado a donde estaba Molly quien interrumpió – Yo… yo las he tomado – dijo con decisión al final – Las necesitaba – todos se le quedaron viendo – Ahora vamos a desayunar, que seguro están hambrientos – dijo sirviendo a todos mientras tomaban sus asientos.

Mientras comían Hermione se decidió a preguntar con un rubor en sus mejillas – Sra. Weasley, ¿también necesita mi diario? – miraba su plato, que supieran que tenía un diario era algo que no le agradaba pero tenía que preguntar, Molly mientras tanto se quedo unos segundos sin habla, miro a sus gemelos con una mirada de enojo – Eh… - ellos se quedaron quietos – Si querida, no te preocupes te lo devolveré pronto – termino de decir, pero no dejo de ver a sus hijos el resto del desayuno. Pasó el día y no pudo decirles nada, no al menos hasta que todos durmieran, pero con lo cansada y preocupada que estaba, terminó por olvidársele y la castaña no preguntó más.

Habían pasado algunos días desde que Hermione llegó a la Madriguera, en los cuales una monotonía agradable había reinado, se levantaban, desayunaban, jugaban, comían, jugaban, cenaban y a dormir. Una hermosa rutina que variaba en algunos detalles, como en que jugarían ese día.

Hermione cada noche adelantaba un poco de sus deberes de Howarts a diferencia de los Weasley que eran regañados constantemente por su falta de interés y responsabilidad en sus estudios.

Accedía a jugar con los hermanos de cabellos rojos por dos razones, la primera: era invitada y además de sentirse cómoda con la familia, se sentía comprometida, tanto porque ellos querían jugar con ella, como que no los regañaran por sus simples caprichos de hacer la tarea; la segunda: quería ver mas a ese gemelo que tanto tiempo le había robado… Había soñado con él, tanto dormida como despierta, pasaba todo el tiempo mirándolo siempre que podía, pues era muy inquieto y rara vez estaba en el mismo lugar, pero cuando lo hacía ella estaba ahí, viéndolo, por encima del libro y vigilando, intentando que no lo notara, a las horas de las comidas y claro cada vez que el la buscaba para preguntarle alguna duda sobre una posición o tarea. No había otra cosa más interesante que mirarlo.

Hora de la cena. Hermione se puso sumamente feliz, todo ese día los gemelos se la pasaron en su habitación encerrados bajo llave y con un encantamiento en la puerta, imposible verlo, pero a la hora de la cena no había salvación, tenían que bajar, su madre los llamaría y ellos bajarían – Hermione, querida, ¿podrías por favor traer Fred y George? Cenaremos pronto – la castaña feliz accedió y subió hasta la habitación de los gemelos, toco la puerta - ¿Fred, George? Chicos su mamá los llama para cenar – una explosión y luego otra y otra - ¿Chicos? ¡Abran! – Ordenó algo asustada, golpeo un poco mas la puerta al ver la tardanza, la puerta se abrió – Tranquila Mione – dijo uno de los gemelos – No te asustes – dijo el otro, y juntos – son solo unas cuantas explosiones – rieron un poco – bajaremos… - dijo uno - … en seguida – terminó el otro, y Hermione bajo un poco alterada, hablando bajo – ¿Qué no ven que podrían lastimarse, o a los demás? No les importa nada, solo quieren mas y mas sortilegios para su estupida disque tienda de bromas – había llegado al comedor – ¿Todo bien? – pregunto la voz de Molly – Eh… Si, en seguida bajan – dijo sin más, se sentó aun lado de Ginny y esta comenzó ha hablar animadamente con ella.

La señora Weasley empezaba a servir la cena cuando los chicos que faltaban bajaban de uno en uno, los últimos dos molestando al primero, Ron – ya déjenme en paz – dijo con fastidio - ¡Fred, George! – ambos rieron un poco al oír a su madre y dejaron en paz al menor. La cena fue animada igual que siempre, los gemelos bromeaban con todos, bromas y bromas, mientras Hermione miraba a Fred sin que este se diera cuenta, mientras él la miraba de vez en cuando y lanzaba una broma para despistar sus miradas, pero a George no se le escapaba nada, estaba al tanto de los dos.

Después de la cena había que levantar la mesa y lavar los platos, para esto se turnaban, la Sra. Weasley fue quien puso los turnos – Fred te toca lavar los trastes, Hermione querida, a ti la mesa – dijo a la ultima con un tono de dulzura mientras al primero como una orden, la castaña asintió y el gemelo se quejó - ¡mamá! – Molly lo miró de manera que dijo – esta bien subió a la habitación que compartía con Ginny junto con esta para recoger algunas cosas.

George lo miraba con una sonrisa boba - ¿Qué? – dijo su clon, y al ver que todos estaban fuera – Tu y Hermione solos – realzó la ultima palabra – Ya te dije que ella es de… - fue interrumpido por su gemelo - ¿Ron? ¡Por favor! – se quejó – ella sueña contigo, que otra cosa necesitas, que ella de la iniciativa – un poco mas fuerte dijo Fred - ¡No!... Solo… - los pasos de alguien se escucharon bajando las escaleras, se dejó ver a Hermione con unos libros, pergaminos, plumas y tintero, los miro - ¿Los interrumpí? – George caminó – No, ya me iba, buenas noches Mione – dijo sin decir mas y subir las escaleras, pero no antes de dar una mirada y sonrisa picara a su hermano a las espaldas de la chica, Fred no hizo caso.

Hermione limpió la mesa y acomodo los trastes para que Fred pudiera lavarlos con más facilidad, ella estaba encantada a pesar del trabajo, estar ahí, sola con Fred, era una de las cosas que mas le agradaban, aunque el se la pasaba haciendo bromas o recordándolas, ella solo hacía preguntas para entender mejor o soltaba risas mientras hacía la tarea y lo acompañaba, por alguna razón él insistía en lavar los trastes de la forma moggle – ¿Acaso no te cansas de estar todo el día leyendo? Digo, siempre tienes que estar haciendo tareas, ¿No te aburres? – esas respuestas el ya las conocía perfectamente pero aun así hablar con ella le encantaba – No, me gusta aprender y tener todo listo, andar con las cosas a ultima hora es muy estresante – finalizó ella con un tono serió, no lo miró a pesar de saber que el había volteado un momento – Y… Hermione – dijo un pausado pare que ella le mirará, lo cual hizo – ¿Si? – el chico sonrió como cuando hacía una broma - ¿Qué tienes escrito en tu diario? – ella se ruborizó y abrió la boca un par de veces y la cerró – Jajaja, es broma Mione – dijo volteándose a lavar los trastes – Solo no pensé que tuvieras un diario – ella seguía sin saber que decir, de pronto el cambió el tema de nuevo. No paso mucho para que terminara de lavar los trastes, para antes de eso la castaña había terminado sus deberes, así que ambos subieron hablando cada vez mas despacio hasta que llegaron a la habitación mas cercana, que era donde ella dormía junto con la hermana menor del gemelo.

Fred entró a su habitación e inmediatamente fue abordado por su hermano - ¿Y bien? – dijo este con una gran sonrisa - ¿Qué? – dijo el recién llegado un poco sorprendido - ¿Cómo "que"? Dime que pasó – el otro cayendo en cuenta de lo que su gemelo pedía, le explico lo que había pasado, a lo que su igual le respondió - ¿Es todo?, ¿Desde cuando eres tímido y no te acercas a una chica? – el otro lo miro sin saber que responder – No es cualquier chica, es diferente – dijo sin darse cuenta – Bueno eso aclara apenas mis dudas -.

El menor de los gemelos tomó su mochila y empezó a buscar en ella, mientras el otro lo miraba, saco el diario que había tomado hace unas noches – No creo que podamos abrirlo – afirmó el mayor – Ya sabes que Hermione sabe muchos hechizos y bien pudo haberlo encantado – pero el otro dijo – Vale la pena intentarlo – ambos sonrieron y sacaron sus varitas para empezar a lanzar hechizos al libro.

De pronto un sonido fuerte y la Madriguera se estremeció, los gemelos se quedaron un momento viéndose uno a otro y de pronto tres explosiones resonaron, ambos tomaron la mochila, Fred guardó el diario rápido y bajaron uno detrás de otro, en el camino vieron a Ron, Hermione y Ginny con su barita en mano – ¡Guarden eso! – dijeron a la vez y bajó primero Fred - ¡Síganme! – dijo mientras los tres lo seguían y al final George.

Al bajar su padre estaba en la puerta – ¡Chicos! ¿Tienen todo listo? – pregunto preocupado al tiempo que lanzaba contra maldiciones - ¡Si! – respondieron a la vez, mientras los chicos no tenían ni idea – Ginny ¡Aléjate! – dijo su padre mientras ella se acercaba, de inmediato George la jaló hacia el del brazo - ¿Dónde esta su madre? – dijo Arthur preocupado – Aquí estoy – dijo su madre saliendo de la cocina con una bolsa un poco grande - ¡Ginny! – dijo ella con severidad, la tomó del brazo y miró a sus hijos preocupada, no podía ponerse sentimental ni nada, ellos devolvieron la mirada – los quiero muchachos – los tres menores la miraron extraño por un momento y de pronto Molly y su hija habían desaparecido - ¿A… a dónde fueron? – dijo Ron con un susto en su voz mientras Hermione se pegaba a él, había comprendido y no pensaba separarse de él, esto fue captado por los gemelos, pero ambos sabían que no era tiempo para celos - ¡Fred, George! – dijo su padre dándoles la señal y la orden de que se fueran - ¡Vamos! – dijo George pronto Ron lo siguió y en cuanto se separó de Hermione este lo tomo de la mano y desapareció - ¿A dónde fueron? – exigió Hermione un poco alterada al ver su plan fallido de permanecer aun lado de Ron - ¡Fred! – en ese momento tembló de nuevo la casa y cayeron algunas cosas al suelo, la castaña salto un poco y en ese momento el gemelo que quedaba la tomo y desapareció con ella, acto seguido al ver que sus hijos no estaban mas el Sr. Weasley desapareció también.

A la mañana siguiente Dombuldore estaba a las afueras de la destruida casa de los Weasley, algunas personas del ministerio se encontraban ahí examinando las cosas, el como siempre con una leve sonrisa y una mirada tranquila, espero a que todos se retiraran, cuando esto sucedió el levantó su barita – Reparo – dijo con voz firme y de inmediato la casa empezó a formarse igual que como estaba antes.

Al terminar de repararla entró y subió a los cuartos de los chicos y los padres – 5 baúles a Howarts – dijo para después bajar y mirar el reloj de la sala, sonrió ampliamente al ver que las manecillas de los miembros de la familia Weasley: Arthur, Molly, Ginny, Ron, George y Fred; apuntaban a la palabra perdidos. Salió sin mas que hacer y fijó su vista en un árbol, miró a las dos lechuzas Erol y Pig y se dirigió a estas – A Howarts por favor – estas de inmediato emprendieron el vuelo. Y tranquilamente al no encontrar ningún herido o cadáver desapareció de La Madriguera.


	3. Chapter 3 Aparecer

Capitulo 3. Aparecer.

El cielo era de un negro espeso, roto solo por la luz amarillenta de la luna llena, el bosque estaba totalmente en calma, apenas se escuchaba el susurro de los árboles que producía el viento, y de pronto un CRACK, aparecieron un alto pelirojo con una chica bajita con el cabello todo alborotado del brazo.

Miraron a su alrededor - ¿Dónde estamos Fred? – dijo sin hacer mucho ruido, pero él no respondió solo buscaba en su mochila – ¿Fred? – sabía quien era él, pues su padre lo había dicho antes, este la miró – Necesitamos irnos de aquí – metió su mano a la mochila muy profundamente - ¿A dónde?, ¿Dónde están los demás? – sacó su mano y en ella un mapa – Escucha Hermione, necesito que señales un lugar al cual irnos ahora mismo y luego te explicaré todo – el corazón les latía rápido, habían estado bajo ataque apenas hace unos segundos y la castaña no tenía ni idea de lo que pasaba, tomo el mapa y lo observó dudativa, señaló – aquí – el gemelo miró y la tomo de la mano para desaparecer nuevamente con un crack.

Rompiendo el sonido de una carretera vacía se anunció su llegada: crack - ¿Dónde estamos? – esta vez preguntó el pelirojo – En una carretera, estamos a poca distancia de un motel – ambos llevaban su barita en la mano – Ahí nos quedaremos hasta mañana, mientras no nos ataquen claro, y me explicaras todo – él solo asintió y avanzaron en la espesura de la noche vigilando cada ruido que hacía la naturaleza. A ambos les latía el corazón con fuerza, ninguno había dormido, y se encontraban solos, solos en una carretera por la cual caminaban a ciegas, más de una vez se le ocurrió hacer el hechizo "lumus" a Fred pero decidió que era mejor no arriesgarse.

Después de estar caminando un rato se vio a lo lejos la luz neón de un Hotel, así que se apresuraron a llegar, y ya estando muy cerca – Tendrás que entrar tu a pedir la habitación – le dijo él a ella quien desconcertada volteo a verlo – Y yo ¿por… - se interrumpió si misma al verlo con una tunica azul que hacía resaltar sus ojos – Pf… Esta bien – dijo con resignación. Llegaron y él se quedo afuera y ella entró. Fred vigilaba a su alrededor mientras escuchaba el interior – Buenas noches – dijo una Hermione decidida – Necesito una habitación con dos camas – el tendero de mala gana respondió – Solo hay esta – y le aventó una llave en el mostrador, la castaña asintió y pago la cuota señalada en la pared – Estará bien gracias – el tendero no hizo caso después de recibir el dinero, se volvió a acomodar para ver su programa de tv. Hermione salió – Por aquí – dijo guiando al pelirrojo aun con la barita empuñada, llegaron a la habitación señalada – Aquí es – abrió, entró ella primero con la barita en alto mientras el vigilaba a sus espaldas, cuando ambos estuvieron dentro encendieron la luz y echaron llave.

Fred dejó la mochila en la cama, sacó de esta un pantalón y una playera de manga larga – ¿Ya podrías explicarme? – pregunto Hermione cruzada de brazos mientras lo veía, este se saco la tunica desde abajo – Si claro – quedó solamente en boxers, lo que provocó que Mione se volteara de inmediato – Ya nos habían avisado Ojoloco y Sirius que podía pasar, así que nos dieron indicaciones para separarnos y eso hicimos – se vistió rápidamente – Ya puedes voltear – Hermione volteo con un leve sonrojo - ¿Por qué no vivieron a ayudarnos? – el gemelo al verla sonrió – Están muy ocupados en sus guardias, ya sabes. Y no podíamos irnos juntos porque la posibilidad de que nos capturaran sería mayor. No me digas que nunca habías visto a un chico casi desnudo antes - bromeó con una sonrisa mas pronunciada – Ah… eh – el sonrojo de la castaña se hizo mas evidente, evadió el tema - ¿Y que debemos de hacer ahora? – su voz era nerviosa, Fred guardaba la tunica en la mochila – Debemos mantenernos con vida en el mundo moggle y con la menor cantidad de magia posible para no llamar la atención, y tu no puedes usar magia por el detector. Hay que llegar aquí – le tendió el mapa, este ahora señalaba un lugar: Grimmauld Place – Estamos muy lejos – afirmo ella – Si, pero hay que llegar – y de pronto se divisó en la parte superior izquierda una fecha – Al parecer nos queda tiempo antes del día – dijo ella resignada, suspiró y se tiró en la cama, en la única cama – Tienes que cambiarte, hay ropa en la mochila – afirmo Fred mientras miraba por la ventana – Si - ella tomo la mochila, se metió al baño y dejo la puerta entre abierta – No voltees Weasley – dijo con un tono terminante, no sería coherente cerrar la puerta, después si se apareciera un Mortifagos sería difícil salir del embrollo, primero porque no tendría como salir y segundo porque el no se daría cuenta y era el único que podía usar magia sin el detector, cuando terminó de cambiarse salió - listo – anunció, el gemelo la miró, traía unos pantalones de mezclilla y un suéter café - Será mejor que duermas un rato, mañana pensaremos que hacer – Hermione tomó el mapa y se sentó en la pequeña mesita que había en una esquina del cuarto – No puedo dormir, mejor pensaré a donde podemos ir – y ninguno de los dos dijo mas. Fred se quedó mirando por la ventana y ella mirando al mapa pensando en opciones diferentes.

Antes del amanecer Hermione mirando aun el mapa dijo – Creo que podemos ir a un lugar, pero no estoy muy segura – Fred la miró - ¿Por qué no? – ella insegura lo miró – Pues no creo que te agrade. Es con una amiga de la infancia, también es bruja, solo que ella va al colegio Beauxbatons y esta enterada seguramente de todo lo que ha estado pasando… - él la interrumpió – No es como Fleeeggggg – hizo una mueca de desagrado - ¿Verdad? – Hermione rió un poco y puso los ojos en blanco – No, para nada es como Fleeggg – soltó otra risita - No son para nada iguales, pero… - él la miró - ¿Crees que nos delate o algo? – se apresuró a responder – No, no. Tiene toda mi confianza – el gemelo dijo – Bien iremos, falta poco para amanecer, podemos desaparecer de aquí – se acerco y la castaña señaló el mapa para que supiera donde esta su amiga – Eso nos deja mas cerca de Grimmauld Place – Mione asintió – Creo que deberíamos irnos en unas horas, así no la encontraremos antes de que entre a su trabajo – Fred la miró - ¿No tiene tu edad? – recibió como respuesta un asentimiento – Pero es huérfana, bueno no, pero algo así, no importa. Solo tiene que hacerlo. – el pelirojo no dijo más, tomo el mapa y lo guardo.

Pasaron unas horas y el cielo ya estaba claro, ninguno de los dos había hablado mucho, estaban nerviosos y aun no estaban seguros de estar a salvo, quizás con la amiga de Hermione podrían estar más tranquilos, pero eso se vería hasta que la encontraran y le explicaran todo. Para Hermione le era sencillo confiar en que su amiga les ayudara, pero no en que esta ayuda fuera bien recibida por Fred. Y para Fred no era sencillo confiar en cualquiera, después de todo estaban solos, y solo podían confiar uno en otro y en su familia, el no conocía a esa amiga, pero no había mejor opción.

Ella habló – Es hora de irnos – se levantó fue al baño se arregló un poco el cabello y lavó la cara, se acercó a Fred – Debemos aparecer en la Universidad hay mas gente ahí – él la miró – De acuerdo – tomo la mochila abierta y calló de ella el Diario de Hermione, el pelirojo lo miró – ¡Tu lo tenias! No me equivocaba – replicó de inmediato – Calmate Herms – la mirada inquisitiva de la castaña hizo notar que no se calmaría – Pensé que era importante para ti – dijo con nerviosismo – y lo tomé el día que tome el resto para que no te quedaras sin el, además si se lo llevaban los Mortifagos y tenias cosas que no debieran ver… - Mione levantó el libro y lo miró con los ojos entre cerrados – No lo leí, ni lo intenté, no hubo tiempo – aclaró de inmediato, y no le había mentido eso era totalmente cierto – Bien – dijo ella cortante – ¿Herms? – lo miró preguntándole por su nuevo apodo – Eh si es que se oye bien… Este es hora de irnos – guardaron el diario en la mochila, se sujeto fuerte al brazo de el y Crack. Desaparecieron dejando la habitación vacía y sin nada de ellos.

Crack. Aparecieron en un callejón, nadie los había visto, avanzaron a lo que parecía la entrada principal, había mucha gente: niños, adultos y jóvenes, muchos con instrumentos, algunos sin ellos, se veían los grupos formados y a los que estaban solos tocando o cantando – Olvide el cambio de horario – dijo Hermione con un dejo de fastidio – Ah de estar trabajando, aquí es medio día – Fred por su parte miraba a su alrededor, la gente convivía tranquila y a pesar de que todos hacían algo no parecían molestarse por que otros tocaran, unos niños pasaron corriendo a su lado - ¿Esta segura que es una universidad? – miro a su compañera – Si, es que no es como las demás, es un poco especial – el comentó – Pensé que en las universidades moggle solo había adultos, como decía en los libros de papá – la castaña mirando a su alrededor – Como dije es especial, aquí enseñan música – señaló a los estudiantes practicando - ¿Universidad de música? – ella asintió, seguía buscando en medio de todo – Ella es… peliroja, de ojos verdes, cabello chino y alborotado, es muy hermosa… - fue interrumpida – ahí está – dijo el gemelo señalando a una chica vestida de negro muy entallada, blusa, pantalón y botas, ella hablaba con varios chicos, era justo la descripción que había dado Hermione, - Si es ella – suspiro, al ver que la castaña no se movía, Fred preguntó - ¿Y que esperamos? – ella negó con la cabeza y avanzó.

Se quedaron a unos pasos del grupo, Hermione y Fred miraban a la chica, ella muy animada respondía a los jóvenes que los rodeaban, Fred pudo notar sus parpados caídos y por un momento se le hizo familiar, pero alejó de inmediato la idea – Bien, tengo que irme, nos vemos luego – anunció la peliroja y avanzó hasta donde estaban los dos, seria miró a la castaña, fue una mirada que dijo mucho para ambas, ya que Fred observó que su amiga le contestaba la mirada y ninguna parpadeaba – Granger, Hermione… ¡Ven aca! ¡Tanto tiempo sin verte! – y algo que ninguno se esperó, un abrazó muy alegre y fuerte.

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.

Hola. Agradezco todos sus comentarios y que se tomen el tiempo de leer mi fic. Eso me pone realmente muy feliz, así que gracias.

Eh, quisiera hacer una aclaración: en los próximos capítulos ustedes estarán leyendo a una personaje que no esta ni en las películas ni en los libros. En un tiempo de ocio me cree una personaje para mi, para poderme meter y ahora que hice un fic me doy la oportunidad de emplearlo. Quizás el próximo capitulo no tenga mucho que revelar de ella, pero ya el siguiente será como un relleno, quizás donde explicaré todo. Espero que esto no les moleste, que les guste y si no pues ni modo =).

Gracias por leer.


	4. Chapter 4 Amiga

Capitulo 4. Amiga.

... Seria miró a la castaña, fue una mirada que dijo mucho para ambas, ya que Fred observó que su amiga le contestaba la mirada y ninguna parpadeaba – Granger, Hermione… ¡Ven acá! ¡Tanto tiempo sin verte! – y algo que ninguno esperó, un abrazo muy alegre y fuerte. Hermione respondió el abrazo apenas, pues esta conducta no era la que recordaba en su amiga.

Al separarse la primera en hablar fue la castaña – Eh, Griselle… Yo, bueno… - fue interrumpida por el sonido de la garganta de Fred - ¡Ah si!, Griselle, él es mi amigo Fred… - De nuevo interrupción pero ahora por parte de la pelirroja – Weasley – terminó y le extendió una mano al joven sin dejar de abrazar a una apenada Hermione – Fred Weasley, he leído sobre ti y tu familia – el joven sonrió y tomo la mano - ¿Y que has leído? – no se sorprendió al ver que la amiga de la castaña que debía proteger tuviera los mismos hábitos que ella, aunque su euforia y la felicidad que irradiaba lo desconcertaban un poco – Que eres, igual que tu familia, un traidor a la sangre – las palabras no fueron tomadas en cuenta por nadie, excepto sus dos acompañantes que recién habían llegado, el rostro del pelirrojo se endureció, retiró su mano rápido y ahora dudaba - ¿Pero que dices Griselle? – pregunto la grifindor desconcertada - ¿Qué? – dijo la ojiverde – Solo demuestro mi respeto y admiración a su familia – y pronto el chico respondió – Pues tienes una forma rara de hacerlo – y la otra sin retraso se defendió – Enserio amigo, ¿te has dado cuenta a quien traes de acompañante?, Hermione Granger, no es la chica mas común del mundo, y si soy su amiga yo creo que es obvio que no lo soy, así como tu no lo eres – el silencio se hizo entre los tres, así que Hermione se apresuró – Necesito tu ayuda – Griselle la miró – Así, eso ya lo sabía, tantos años sin saber de ti ni una palabra, y de pronto estas aquí, es obvio mujer – Fred la miró duramente, raro en él, la castaña sabía que no se sentía cómodo, preguntó - ¿Y nos ayudaras? – La china pelirroja le devolvió la mirada amable – ¡Pf! ¿Pero que dices hombre? Obviamente si – la castaña sonrió y pronunció un leve – Gracias – que fue contestado por una sonrisa sincera – Bien, tendrán que esperarme aquí, tengo que avisar que saldré temprano – Mione intervino – No queríamos molestarte – otra sonrisa – No pasa nada, solo esperen aquí – Y se alejo dando pasos elegantes y decididos, subió unas escaleras y se quedaron asolas entre cantos y melodías.

Fred no había dicho nada, estaba un poco molesto, se había atrevido a llamarlo traidor a la sangre enfrente de toda esa gente, aunque nadie se había dado cuenta, ¿Cómo es que nadie se había dado cuenta? Y como si Herms le leyera el pensamiento respondió – Y es que todos están tan concentrándoos aquí… - ella miraba a su alrededor como todos estaban en sus propios asuntos sin meterse con nadie – … "¡Ah, la música! ¡Una magia más allá de todo lo que hacemos aquí!"… Eso, eso dijo Dumbledore el primer día de mi primer año, y la recordé a ella – el pelirrojo la miró y creyó oportuno manifestar sus dudas – Hermione, ¿realmente crees que podemos confiar en ella? – sus miradas se encontraron – Es complicado, se que desconfías de ella ahora, pero después será peor, y tendrás que confiar en mi – al ver que el Weasley no estaba muy contento con lo que ella había dicho prosiguió – Es como una Luna, solo que diferente – Fred sonrió al recordar a la rubia, si que aquella era diferente, pero esta chica, esta amiga de Granger, le daba mala espina, pero ante la mirada suplicante que ponía su amiga no dijo mas.

Se dejó ver por la escalera y después de avanzar unos pasos y llegar enfrente de ellos – Niños, es hora de irnos – se levantaron y la siguieron - ¿A dónde iremos? – preguntó la castaña – Pues estaremos en mi departamento el día de hoy, mientras me explican que ha pasado a detalle, debo decir que El Profeta no es la mejor fuente de información que hay, y escuchar su historia sería agradable – caminaban a un paso normal – yo no sé en que problema están precisamente, pero debo preguntar antes… - se dio una vuelta con fluidez y siguió caminando pero de espaldas, los veía – ¿Es necesario que tenga mi barita a la mano por si las dudas? – la grifindor no supo como responder, estaba poniendo en riesgo la vida de su amiga, ella y el grifindor ya estaban en peligro, pero ahora su compañera de la infancia también, en su rostro se hizo notar su culpabilidad - ¿Fred? – dijo la china que aun caminaba asía atrás como si fuera lo mas normal del mundo, lo miró y este solo se limitó a asentir – De acuerdo – sonrió a ambos y pudo notar que los dos traían dentro de las bolsas de sus respetivo suéter la barita empuñada.

Caminaron por casi treinta minutos, se detuvieron en una tienda, donde esperaron los dos grifindor a su nueva compañera que después de unos escasos minutos salió con tres bolsas, las cuales el chico se ofreció a cargarlas – Te ayudaré – extendió su mano para tomarlas, pero la pelirroja avanzó un paso más rápido – No, estoy bien, puedo sola – y antes de que hubiera una pelea o algo así – Llevemos una cada uno – dijo la castaña que pronto tomó dos bolsas y le entrego una al joven. Se detuvieron enfrente de un edificio de tres pisos, que era acorralado por otros dos, uno a cada lado, más grandes – Llegamos – anunció la china, entró por un pasillo a la derecha del edificio y subió las escaleras con sus amigos siguiéndola – tercer pisó, claro el más alto, por si necesitaba usar escoba, así sería menos problemático – explicó respondiendo a la duda que ellos tenían, llegaron y abrió la puerta dejándolos pasar y cerrar.

El departamento era pequeño, entrando había una pequeña salita y el comedor seguido de este, dividiendo en dos el espacio, al fondo del lado del comedor, el derecho estaba la cocina, y separada por una pared y nada mas estaba la habitación de la recién conocida, un poco mas a la izquierda se notaba una puerta, la única dentro de aquel cuarto aparte de la de la entrada, era el baño – Es pequeño pero suficiente para mi, y esta protegido, así que estarán a salvo – tomo las bolsas de los otros dos y las puso en la mesa – Tendrán hambre me imagino – la conducta había cambiado radicalmente, Fred la miraba serio, como ella ahora estaba, su tono había disminuido bastante, ahora su voz era más tranquila y grave, para Hermione esto era lo normal en su amiga, no se explicaba los cambios que había presenciado en tan poco tiempo, y en efecto ambos tenían hambre no habían comido nada desde la cena que les hizo la Sra. Weasley un día antes, antes de ser atacados – Siéntense, por favor – Griselle les sonrió y con la mano los invitó a la mesa, se sentó y ellos después de ella – Yo… No acostumbro cocinar, no es lo mío – río un poco por su disculpa, Granger la miró – No te preocupes, apuesto a que esta delicioso – y se apresuro a probar bocado, y lo estaba, era una variedad de comida china que había comprado momentos antes, aun estaba caliente, Fred la siguió – Si esta rico – satisfecha la anfitriona comió también – No quiero amargarles la comida – los miró – Pero creo que lo mejor será que me expliquen que esta pasando – Hermione sabía que era una grifindor y que esa era su amiga, le correspondía hablar, pero no estaba segura de poder explicarle a su amiga que la acababa de poner en peligro, su mano tembló un poco, pero pronto sintió la mano de Fred sobre la de ella, provocando que la paz la invadiera a partir de los dedos y la palma de este, se sonrojó un poco, gesto que no pasó desapercibido por Griselle, quien solo se limitó a comer y mirarlos – Como dijiste, la familia Weasley somos traidores a la sangre y estamos de parte de Harry Potter, quien es amigo nuestro – el pelirrojo hizo una pausa para ver si la china hacía alguna pregunta, pero no, miró a Hermione que le dirigía una mirada de agradecimiento – Bien pues los Mortifagos han atacado mi casa, Mione llego hace unos días, ya nos habían advertido y el plan abordo fue el mismo que tomamos, nos dividimos para evitar que nos encuentren, y tenemos poco tiempo para llegar a una casa segura, pero mientras tanto tenemos que sobrevivir en el mundo moggle – había terminado de hablar y Fred la miraba extraño, Griselle no se había inmutado en lo mas mínimo, solo seguía comiendo, algo que ni él ni la grifindor hacían. Al ver que seguía comiendo, ambos continuaron sin más. Hermione pensaba que su amiga estaba un poco disgustada pero que estaba tratando de adaptarse a la situación y pensar que hacer, algo que ella misma había dejado de hacer confiando en que su amiga correspondiera, lo que hasta ahora había echo. Fred por otro lado la miraba muy atento entre cada bocado de su comida, no confiaba en ella, y no le agradaba de todo, sus conductas hasta ahora eran dos y en poco tiempo, había dicho algo muy escaso de la verdad y ella no se había molestado en preguntar nada.

Terminó la comida y levantaron todo entre los tres, después habló Griselle – De acuerdo, están teniendo un contacto muy directo con Mortifagos – miró a Hermione seria - ¿Sabes lo que eso significa? – la castaña apenas asintió, pero interrumpió Fred – No creo que Herms quisiera venir aquí, si pensara que no puedes ayudarnos – ambas lo miraron – No creo que entiendas la magnitud de lo que estoy diciendo Weasley – dijo con un tono terminante que pedía que se quedara fuera de la discusión, volvió a mirar a Hermione – No digo que no te ayudaré, pero… - Granger pregunto - ¿Pero? – Inmediatamente Fred puso su mano en el hombro de la joven grifindor para hacerle notar su apoyo, la pelirroja suspiro – … Pero tendrás que contarme lo que necesito saber – le sonrió a su amiga y esta devolvió una sonrisa tímida.

Se sentaron en la pequeña salita, Hermione y Fred tomaron el sofá de dos plazas y Griselle el de una dejando uno libre, los separaba una mesita. Granger contaba la historia que Harry le había relatado, también como El Profeta estaba ridiculizando a Harry y lo poco que sabía de Dumbledore y la Orden del Fénix, Fred que sabía un poco mas no tuvo oposición en que le contara que esta existía y que se dedicaba a tratar de impedir que Voldemort regresara al poder. En ningún momento Fred se despegó de Hermione, no quería dejarla sola bajo ninguna circunstancia, estaba siendo interrogada por su amiga de la infancia que sin saber mucho mas que eran perseguidos por Mortifagos los había aceptado, le caía un poco mejor, y pronto estaba respondiendo algunas preguntas por la castaña. El ambiente se fue tranquilizando y llegó la noche, esta vez Hermione se apresuró a preparar la cena, y Fred le estaba ayudando mientras Griselle les pasaba las cosas pero sin hacer contacto con la comida directamente. Al terminar – Fred – lo llamo Griselle este volteó a donde ella estaba – Se que ambos están cansados, pero por ahora necesito que duermas, así mañana en la mañana podrá dormir Hermione y tu cuidaras de ella mientras yo voy a la Facultad – la castaña terció – No, no, no es necesario – pero el joven dijo – Ella tiene razón, además ustedes tienen cosas de que hablar – se levantó y sin decir nada se recostó en la cama mirando al techo, ya no quería pensar mas. Había sido muy duro separar a Hermione de Ron, luego llevarla a un bosque y hacer que eligiera un lugar y después pasar la noche vigilando, ir en busca de una antigua amiga de la castaña y repasar todo lo ocurrido con relación a Harry Potter y la razón por la que los perseguían los Mortifagos. Este día por más feo que fuese, fue un día que no olvidaría, pues estuvo cerca de Hermione de formas que no podía imaginar antes, primero la tomo del brazo en varias ocasiones para desaparecer, tomo su mano hace unas horas, y se sentó a su lado por casi horas para darle todo su apoyo moral que ella requiriera, y siempre alerta para ver si aparecía algún Mortifagos por ahí y ella necesitaba su ayuda, se quedó dormido.

Después de que la china se asegurará de que el pelirrojo estuviera dormido, echando un vistazo por la única pared que dividía la habitación del a cocina y nada más – Bien, esta dormido – Hermione la miró – Ahora tu me contaras todo lo que necesito saber… - interrumpió la castaña – Ya te he contado todo Griselle – estaba un poco fastidiada por la falta de sueño y muy cansada, en aquel pequeño departamento no había ventana alguna, y como solo tenían una pequeña lámpara encendida para no molestar a Fred sus facciones se vieron más marcadas de lo normal – No creas que no me he dado cuenta – dijo Griselle con un aire ofendido – Yo sé que algo – resalto la ultima palabra – esta pasando, y tu vas a contármelo – Mione la miró sin saber a que se refería pero se defendió – ¡Claro! Yo oculto algo. ¿Pero que hay de ti? Con tus cambios de conducta tan radicales, me he dado cuenta – la pelirroja contesto – claro que te has dado cuenta, cualquiera podría darse cuenta de eso, pero eso no es importante ahora… - una pausa un poco incomoda surgió, la grifindor no sabía de lo que su amiga hablaba, y en cuanto a Fred había medio despertado, era demasiado el ruido, Griselle continuó – Ahora, como buena amiga que eres y correspondes que te este ayudando – sonrió maléficamente – dime: ¿Cómo te enamoraste de Fred? Yyyyyy ¿Cómo es que aun no son novios? – la castaña recibió esas preguntas como balde de agua helada, casi congelada en la cara, abrió y cerró la boca un par de veces y no pudo contestar de inmediato – Yo… - su amiga la miraba con mucho interés – Vamos, somos amigas y tengo derecho a saberlo, después de que entraste a Howarts y entraste a grifindor, no supe más de ti, y como dije tengo derecho a saberlo – impuso. Con las mejillas rojas, cosa que apenas se notaba por la poca luz, y con un titubeo en su voz – Es… Esta bien, te contaré, pero realmente no es muy extraordinario ni nada – se notó en los ojos de Griselle un brillo de triunfo – Pero después tendrás que contarme tu, que pasó contigo el tiempo que no estuvimos hablando – la otra palideció un poco – No es importante – dijo un poco cortante – Quizá, pero me contaras que fue de tu vida, así como yo te contaré que fue de la mía y como me enamoré de Fred Weasley – dijo terminante, a lo que la china pelirroja asintió.

Pero al otro lado de la pared que dividía el diminuto departamento, los ojos del pelirrojo estaban abiertos como platos. ¿Había oído bien? Hermione Granger acababa de decir que se enamoró de él, su corazón latía rápido y se presentó el rubor en sus mejillas, venir con su mejor amiga de la infancia había traído algo bueno, aunque no le caía bien y le ponía incomodo, al grado de dejar las bromas de lado, claro que esto también era por la preocupación, además de ser perseguidos su familia estaba perdida, y no tenía ni idea de que fue de ellos, de sus padres y su hermanita, y sus dos hermanos, uno de los cuales era idéntico a él. Tenía tantas emociones dentro que se había olvidado de bromear, cosa que iba a volver ha hacer porque se suponía que estaba dormido y no escuchando la conversación que estaban a punto de tener las dos chicas que ahora se encontraban en la cocina pensando que el descansaba.

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

Pues ella es mi nueva personaje. En él próximo capitulo, quizás, diga su historia, pero aun no estoy segura de hacerlo.

Espero que les este gustando la historia, y agradezco con el alma que se den el tiempo de leerla y dejar reviews, enserio me hace feliz leerlos.


	5. Capitulo 5 Hermione Granger

CAPITULO 5. HERMIONE GRANGER.

La pelirroja había sentenciado a la castaña, y la castaña a la chica, como buenas amigas, que no se veían en mucho tiempo, tendrían que contar su historia, sin contar que el pelirrojo las escuchaba al otro lado de la pared mientras según ellas, él dormía.

Un poco nerviosa Hermione habló:

_Bueno, yo, no sé por donde empezar, bueno sí, pero… - ella suspiró y miró a su amiga – Bien, después de entrar a Howarts y a la casa de Grifindor, yo no tenía muchos amigos, eso me deprimió mucho, pensé que al cambiar de ambiente, ya sabes, nunca fui… fuimos muy sociables ni nada, pero siempre pensé que éramos diferentes, y vaya que lo éramos, ¡brujas!... Me equivoqué, aun era mas diferente de lo que pensé, y ni con los magos y brujas encajaba, te echaba de menos, pero no sabía que escribirte, como decirte que había fracasado en mi intento de hacer mi ilusión realidad, tener amigos. Cuando me llegó tu primera carta solo dijiste que estabas bien, pero no me contaste nada, y yo solo no la respondí. Un día un troll entró al colegió y dos chicos, uno de los cuales unas horas antes me había echo llorar, fueron a buscarme al baño de niñas, yo no sabía que había un troll, me la pasé toda la tarde ahí – otro suspiro – llegaron y vencimos al troll entre los tres – sonrió – desde ahí hemos sido muy buenos amigos… Harry Potter, si el Harry Potter que venci__ó al-que-no-debe-ser-nombrado ahora era mi amigo, yo sabía más de él que él mismo, yo había leído todo de él, como siempre. Y Ron Weasley, es el hermano pequeño de Fred, es genial, siempre ha sido muy leal a Harry, y es muy valiente a pesar de su pánico. Ellos eran mis amigos y lo siguen siendo. En primero ayudamos, Ron y yo, a Harry a vencer a-quien-tu-sabes, realmente lo ayudamos a llegar a él, luego Harry lo venció. Fui la primera en mis clases, siempre he intentado aplicarme mucho, así que salí con las más altas calificaciones, me sentía muy cómoda en ese lugar, claro que extrañaba a mis padres y mi vida moggle, pero esta vida era y sigue siendo mucho mejor. En primer año también conocí a Fred y George Weasley, ellos son gemelos, en aquel tiempo yo no lograba diferenciar uno del otro, ahora batallo un poco, pero lo logro. Ambos me gustaban – miro a su amiga, buscando algún signo de reproche, pero no dijo nada y mejor continuó – son idénticos, se ven absolutamente igual, se visten igual casi siempre, se peinan igual, se mueven igual, hablan igual, no había diferencia, y a mi me gustaban ambos. Son el alma del colegio, siempre haciendo bromas y jugarretas, por lo cual siempre estaban castigados. No sé, me pico la curiosidad y empecé a investigar un poco con los profesores, y me enteré que eran, son, muy inteligentes, pero eso no les quitaba lo bromistas. _

_De mi segundo año no hay mucho que decir, jaja me la pasé petrificada casi la mayoría de este, pero logré descifrar la criatura que estaba petrificando y buscaba matar a los hijos de moggles, y como es que viajaba, en el acto me petrificó, gracias a que llevaba un espejo, si no hubiera muerto. Harry y Ron resolvieron pronto el acertijo y la profesora de herbología y la enfermera hicieron la poción que nos hizo revivir a todos los petrificados. Fue triste enterarme de que vi muy poco a los gemelos Weasley cuando desperté. _

_Tercero fue una pesadilla me inscribí a tantas clases, que apenas podía, bueno de echo abandoné adivinación, la maestra y yo no nos llevamos bien, es una farsante, pero no importa. Me mataba estudiando, los veía poco, pero los veía, sus bromas me hacían reír. Pero intentaba que no se me notara, no se porque pero quería ocultar a toda costa que ellos supieran que me reía de lo que hacían, siempre fingí que no. Golpee a Draco Malfoy – la miró de nuevo, la china pelirroja solo asintió, con un dejo de diversión – fue una de las mejores cosas que he hecho, es un pedante e idiota, siempre diciéndome "sangre sucia" – dijo como si lo arremedara – un puñetazo directo a la cara, algo que mis amigos aplaudieron. Esa noche tuve que vivirla dos veces, justo como hacía para aprobar todas mis clases, usé el giraltiempo como Dumbledore me ordenó y rescatamos a Sirius Black, como ya te contamos hace un rato. _

_En cuarto año dejé varias materias que tenía de mas y que no tenía sentido que las llevara, además de que estar ayudando a Harry y Ron es muy complicado y requiere mucho tiempo. El torneo de los tres magos se llevó a cabo en Howarts, yo pensé que te vería pero no fue así. Le pregunté a Madame Maxim porque no asististe, pero me dijo que tenías un castigo muy duro y que además, a pesar de que se te ofreció la oportunidad de ir, la rechazaste. Sinceramente pensé que no querías verme, pero como Harry fue elegido cuarto campeón, lo olvidé y me concentré en ayudarlo. En este año pasado supe la diferencia de los gemelos Weasley. _

_Krum, si el jugador de quidditch, iba muy seguido a la biblioteca, me molestaba tanto, porque siempre entraban las chicas a buscarlo y hacían tanto ruido que eso me distraía para poder ayudar a Harry. Después un día se me acercó, estuvimos platicando un poco, no era tan engreído como yo creía y luego de un tiempo llegamos al Baile de Navidad y me invitó. Debo confesar que yo no le dije que sí de inmediato, me sorprendió bastante y él lo notó, me pidió que lo pensara y se fue huyendo de las chicas que lo atormentaban esperanzadas de que las invitara. Un día estábamos haciendo los deberes, y aunque yo sabía que para nada iba a invitarme Fred, sentí horrible cuando enfrente de todos invitó a Angelina… Me enojé aun mas cuando Ron dijo - ¿eres una chica?... bueno ve al baile con alguno de nosotros – lo imitó – ¡pf! Fue tanta mi molestia, pero se me paso con la tristeza de saber que Fred no iría conmigo. Claro estaba George, y los dos me gustaban, pero era obvio que él tampoco me invitaría, y aunque lo hiciera yo quería ir con Fred. Eran tan diferentes, y ahí descubrí que el gusto por los dos había desaparecido y se había convertido en el enamoramiento que ahora siento por Fred – suspiró – es un poco mas rebelde, la mayor parte de las veces lleva la iniciativa al protestar, es agresivo. Claro que también es un don juan igual que su hermano – se molestó – nunca tienen nada serio. _

_El cuarto año terminó, hicimos muchos amigos, pero estuvimos llenos de preocupaciones intentando ayudar a que no mataran a Harry, lo cual resulto. Pero también regresó quien-tu-sabes. Regresé a casa, les expliqué a mis padres que tenía que regresar a Howarts después de una semana de estar con ellos y eso era para tomar un curso. Así que después de la semana los Weasley aceptaron ir por mí, protegieron la casa con algunos sortilegios básicos y me fui. Mis padres no saben nada de esto. Como dijo Fred, hace un par de días advirtieron que nos atacarían, lo hicieron y nos tienes aquí. _

_Esa a sido mi vida. ¿Qué hay de la tuya? _

Un suspiro apareció departe de Griselle, quien atenta y sin preguntar nada, escuchó a su amiga sin juzgar, antes le habían explicado todo con respecto a Harry Potter, y como se había echo amigo de Ron Weasley, y de Hermione Granger, y como intervenía Fred y su familia en este problema. Había entendido cada palabra conectando los puntos no necesitaba preguntar nada – Bien, es mi turno… - dijo con un poco de pereza.

Fred Weasley se había quedado impactado al escuchar los temores de primero de su amiga, lo mal que la pasó al saber que no había visto a él y su gemelo en segundo año y como en tercero se reía en silencio de sus bromas y en cuarto descubrió que lo quería a él y no a George. Las chicas con las que acostumbraba salir si quiera se daban cuenta quien era quien, a veces, la gran mayoría de las veces se aprovechaban de ello, pero sabían que las chicas tenían un enamoramiento pasajero, sin embargo Hermione no era de enamorarse a la ligera, ella nunca tomaba nada a la ligera. Esto era genial, su amor es correspondido totalmente. Solo le sacaba sacar esa cualidad por la cual era un Grifindor. Sin embargo aun así tenía que esperar, se supone que dormía. Aunque su amiga y la amiga de esta seguirían hablando.


	6. Capitulo 6 Griselle Bellatrix Lestrange

CAPITULO 6. GRISELLE BELLATRIX LESTRANGE

Un suspiro apareció departe de Griselle, quien atenta y sin preguntar nada, escuchó a su amiga sin juzgar, antes le habían explicado todo con respecto a Harry Potter, y él como se había echo amigo de Ron Weasley, y de Hermione Granger, y como intervenía Fred y su familia en este problema. Había entendido cada palabra conectando los puntos no necesitaba preguntar nada – Bien, es mi turno… - dijo con un poco de pereza.

Después de un bostezo – Beauxbatons… Entré como ya sabes y lo último que te dije fue verdad. Estaba bien. El primer día de mi llegada, que fue antes que llegaran el resto de los estudiantes me llevaron ante Madame Maxim, quien me explico que sufriría bastante en el mundo de la magia, pues yo tenía esto – señaló su brazo izquierdo cubierto por la delgada tela negra, aunque no se notaba nada, Hermione sabía a lo que su amiga se refería – me dijo que mi nombre no iba a ayudarme, y me dio la oportunidad de regresarme al mundo moggle, claro que la rechacé, entonces continuó y me pidió que no intentara defenderme sola, que siempre acudiera a algún maestro para ello, o solo sería peor la situación. Después entro el ministerio de magia quien me explico que por mi situación, de la cual yo aun no era conciente, yo estaba a cargo del ministerio casi después de unos cuantos meses de nacer, me dijo que siempre he estado vigilada y que aun estando en el colegio, lo estaría, que esta vigilancia no se me quitaría hasta la mayoría de edad, me advirtió que un mal comportamiento de mi parte sería peor que de cualquier otro estudiante, y dijo que esperaba que el plan del ministerio de mandarme lejos del mundo mágico hubiera dado resultados y yo sea una persona diferente a la que fueron mis padres… Esa frase resonó en mi cabeza – miró a su amiga – "lo que fueron mis padres", ¿tienes idea de cuanto me impacto eso?... La verdad ni yo la tengo. ¿Investigaste sobre mi nombre Hermione? – la miró de nuevo, pero esta vez analíticamente.

La castaña abrió su boca y la volvió a cerrar, para luego con un leve asentimiento de cabeza decir – Si lo hice… - Griselle le cuestionó - ¿Y porque nunca me escribiste sobre eso? – Hermione miró sus manos – No sabía si tu sabías, y era horrible lo que yo había leído sobre el apellido Lestrange, y no quería ser yo quien te lo dijera, si lo eras, y no quería que lo fueras… - la china la miró – No importa… Cuando se fue el ministro le pregunte a Madame Maxim lo que había querido decir el ministro y ella dijo que creía que era tiempo de que me enterará, la mejor forma sería leyendo sobre mi familia, me llevo a la biblioteca y ya tenía preparado todos los ejemplares de El Profeta que hablaban de mis padres, los mandó pedir para mi, me dijo, después de leerlos fui en busca de más sobre la guerra y encontré todo lo que necesitaba saber de mis padres, y de porque el ministerio de magia había tomado esa conducta conmigo – suspiró – sentí horrible, jamás me dijeron nada de mis padres, y enterarme así… No me gusto- Hermione tomó la mano de su amiga invitándola a proseguir. Después de un momento – El primer día fue, quizás el peor de mi vida, mi nombre, mi apellido: "Griselle Bellatrix Lestrange" resonó por todo el salón – otro suspiró – lo imaginé en cuanto encontré tu historia – Mione intentó comprender.

Fred Weasley escuchó esta confesión y se quedó helado, estaban en la casa de un Lestrange, ella era la hija de Bellatrix Lestrange, hasta tenían el mismo nombre ¿Cómo pudo Hermione llevarlos hasta ahí? Y peor aun, ella le estaba comprendiendo, se enfureció, no podía permitir que estuvieran en peligro, se levantó y con la barita empuñada dio un paso fuera de la pared, a la espalda de Hermione y al frente de Griselle quien lo miró seria – Buenas noches Fred – la castaña no soltó su mano, pero se giró rápidamente - ¿Hasta donde escuchaste? – Preguntó alarmada vio su barita - ¡Baja eso Fred! – el pelirrojo se acercó lentamente sin bajar su barita - ¡No! ¿Dime porque me trajiste a la casa de la hija de mortifagos? – La Grifindor haciendo gala de su valentía se puso en medio de ambos – Ella no es como sus padres – la china tomó un poco de su bebida, al terminar – Mira mi barita Fred, esta en la mesa, no puedo defenderme y no quiero hacerlo – el Weasley no dejó de apuntarle – Claro Malfoy no es como sus padres – Estaba enojado, a pesar de todo lo que había escuchado estaba enojado, estaban en peligro en grave peligro, se acercó mas a Hermione, y de pronto la tomó del brazo y la puso detrás de él, cosa que ella no pudo evitar pues la fuerza que el tenía la sobrepasaba – ¿Qué haces Fred? ¡Déjame! – Este no despego su mirada de la china – ¡Desmaius! – Exclamó y dio directo en Griselle quien calló de espaldas - ¿Pe… pero que… que has hecho? ¿Por qué lo hiciste? – Fred no escuchó más, fue por la mochila y simplemente la tomó de su muñeca y salió escalera abajo sin escuchar las protestas de la chica.

Hermione no tuvo más que seguirle, el agarre a su muñeca era fuerte, corrían prácticamente en la ciudad, no sabía a donde iba, y obviamente Fred tampoco - ¿A dónde vamos? – Preguntó con enojo en la voz – Lejos, lejos de esa… - se calló - ¡seguro que nos delata! ¿Qué estabas pensando Hermione? – Volteó a verla con una furia que ella no pudo comprender, le sostuvo la mirada – Ella no es como sus padres, apenas escuchaste una parte de su historia – caminó dejándolo atrás, él la siguió – Tu no tienes idea de lo que es vivir así, claro para ti es muy fácil, no tuviste ningún problema ¿verdad? – él joven no entendía nada – Pero ¿sabes que? – ella se detuvo se volteo con él y con las cejas lo mas juntas posible le dijo – Hay gente en el mundo que no es aceptada en ninguna parte, simplemente es discriminada porque si, no encajamos y no sabemos porque, y resulta que después te dan una razón, eres extraña en el mundo muggle o en el mágico – empezó a levantar la voz - ¿Y que? Solo te queda aceptarlo ¿no? Y luego alguien te aceptaría así me paso a mi claro, es fácil – dijo sarcásticamente, mientras Fred veía en ella todo el dolor que había ocultado desde quien sabe hacía cuanto tiempo, lo siguiente lo grito – PERO A ELLA LA ODIAN Y CON UNA RAZÓN MUY BUENA Y JUSTIFICADA ¿TE IMAGINAS? – Bajo la voz de pronto – Y no saben nada de ella – se echo a andar rápidamente, el otro le siguió el paso – Hermione, ¡espera! – intentó alcanzarla.

Había mucha gente se le estaba dificultando, dieron vuelta en un callejón - ¡Hermione! – gritó, está volteó y en medio giró vio una luz verde, abrió los ojos y sacó su barita, miró hacía donde estaba Fred quien con su barita estaba gritando hechizos de desarme y de escudo – ¡No uses magia! – Le ordeno él a ella quien se puso detrás de él - ¿Y que quieres que haga? – El otro gritó – ¡Cállate! – Los hechizos seguían y seguían, era agotador estar levitando cosas para desviar los imperdibles y a la vez los de desarme - ¡Petrificus Totalus! – Grito una voz femenina detrás de la figura alta y negra que los atacaba, calló de inmediato echo una piedra, el Weasley no bajó su barita - ¿Están bien? – Hermione pasó por debajo del brazo de su protector y fue a abrazar a su amiga quien tenía un golpe en la cabeza y estaba parada aun lado del encapado - ¡Hermione! – Grito Fred a quien la castaña miró - ¿No te es suficiente? ¡No ha salvado! – él se acercó y le gritó - ¡Ella pudo haberlo alertado! – Grito igualmente Granger - ¡No lo hizo! – y entonces el ruido sordo de cómo volteo el cuerpo se escucho ambos voltearon a verlo – No lo conozco – afirmo el pelirrojo – Ni yo – dijo la castaña y la china continuó – No importa – abrió la manga de su brazo derecho, ahí estaba la mancha de la marca tenebrosa, suspiró – Si no hubieran salido de mi casa no los habría visto, tiene protección – Fred se enojó – Eres hija de mortifagos – la grifindor iba a decir algo cuando Griselle ya estaba de pie, se levantó su manga izquierda y dejó ver la mancha de la marca tenebrosa que tenía su blanca piel - ¡Mortifaga! – Casi gritó Fred, iba a levantar su barita pero las manos de Hermione lo impidieron – Ella no lo es… Su madre, digo Bellatrix esta loca, ya lo sabes, le hizo la marca tenebrosa apenas unos meses de nacida, luego ella fue a Azkaban y a Griselle la mandaron a un internado muggle para evitar que tomara las mismas costumbres que su madre – explico rápidamente, mientras la china se acomodaba la manga y se sentaba en el piso viendo al mortifago, Weasley no decía nada, estaba aturdido por la información que le llegó como torbellino – Mi departamento es de ustedes aun. Hasta donde sé mi madre me ha olvidado y mi padre igual, cortesía de los Dementores de Azkaban… Y yo prefiero que se quede así – apuntó con su barita al pecho del caído y con un susurro casi inaudible - ¡Avada Kedabra! – la luz verde salió de su barita y su receptor quedó sin vida. Fred y Hermione solo se quedaron viendo por el shock que habían recibido, si bien habían librado una batalla hace poco, y con Moody en el cargo de profesor habían visto ya los efectos de las maldiciones imperdonables, pero aun no lo habían visto en una persona y menos que lo practicara alguien de su bando – Vámonos – se escuchó la voz de Griselle quien avanzó rumbo a su departamento con la barita en mano, igual que sus dos compañeros, alerta pero atónitos.

Pronto llegaron al departamento, afuera en el barandal había una lechuza con una carta atada a la pata, al ver a la china estiró su pata, tomó la carta y la lechuza se fue, entraron los tres a la casa y abrió la carta rápido, leyó, miró el reloj de la pared, levanto su barita y dijo - ¡reparo! – y la silla y cosas que tiró tras su caída se recompusieron, apunto después a los trastes de la mesa - ¡Fregotego! – se limpió todo automáticamente, miro a sus compañeros – El ministerio viene en unos segundos – los empujó al cuarto de baño que era poco espacioso y los encerró – No hagan ruido – cerró la puerta mientras ellos se miraban con miedo, se oyó que tocaban la puerta.

Al abrir la puerta y tras hacer pasar al Ministro de Magia amablemente Griselle preguntó – No es que no me agrade su visita, pero ¿En que puedo servirle ministro? – Fudge dijo lentamente – a unas cuantas colonias de aquí, bueno han asesinado mágicamente a un mortifago – el ministro miró el antebrazo izquierdo cubierto de la pelirroja - ¿Y?... No pensará que lo hice yo, ¿o si? – Cornelius la miró - ¿Qué le pasó en la frente? – la castaña llevó su mano al golpe que traía y dijo tranquila – Bueno ahora me toco atender a un estudiante que era esquizofrénico, me atacó, nada de gravedad ministro – el hombre giró su Bombin, mientras en el baño Fred y Hermione estaban abrazados tras la cortina de la regadera, respiraban agitadamente pero intentaban hacerlo sin hacer el mas mínimo ruido – Ya veo – dijo el hombre – Es mera formalidad, necesito ver que encantamiento fue el ultimo que tu… - fue interrumpido, la china ya había levantado la varita, entonces el ministro levantó la suya y pronunció – Priori Incantatem – supo sin problema que había sido el encantamiento para limpiar – Bueno, disculpa si te moleste – la china habló – No es ninguna molestia, comprendo la formalidad – él la miró – Hasta luego Lestrange – y salió del departamento sin decir más.

Hermione tuvo a Fred abrazado fuertemente, no sabía que iba a pasar y el ministro de magia estaba afuera, eran perseguidos por mortifagos y por los del ministerio, cuando escuchó que el ministro se fue, volteo a ver los ojos azules de su acompañante - ¿estás bien? – el joven le susurró, ella apenas asintió, pero se dio cuenta de que estaba temblando – tranquila – acarició sus brazos, aun seguía hablándole lo mas bajo posible – Yo estoy para cuidarte Hermione – su nombre dicho por él sonaba tan delicioso, y él no mentía, sentía que debía cuidarla y eso hacía, de pronto se empezaron a acercar poco a poco, sus labios se rozaron, Fred sabía exactamente lo que sentía Hermione, y lo que sentía él mismo, pero la castaña no tenía ni idea de qué sentía él - ¿Fred? – dijo aun con la voz temblorosa, este le tomo el mentón y le dio un dulce y pausado beso que fue correspondido.

Abrió la puerta pero ninguno se asomó, corrió la cortina del baño y los vio: labio a labio, abrazados y muy concentrados, carraspeo su garganta – disculpen… - ambos se separaron rápido, Hermione estaba roja a mas no poder y el otro llegaba a los tonos de su cabello – Yo se que estaban muy ocupados y entretenidos – resalto Griselle la ultima palabra – Pero no pueden quedarse aquí, el ministerio estará vigilando mi departamento y claro que los mortifagos vigilaran esta área si quieren encontrar a quien mato a su aliado – salió del baño y ambos la siguieron – Comprendo, tienes razón es demasiado peligroso que nos sigas ayudando – dijo Hermione analizando la situación – Igualmente te lo agrade… - la interrumpió la china – Tranquila no dejaré de ayudarlos, a unas horas de aquí tengo mi casa, se las prestaré, también esta protegida y el ministerio y mucho menos los mortifagos saben de su existencia – Weasley la miro sorprendido - ¿Nos la prestaras? – la china asintió – Si. Podrán irse cuando quieran, o necesiten – los miró - ¿Pero como saldremos de aquí? – pregunto el joven – Simple, poción multijugos – intervino la castaña – tarda un mes… - sonrió la pelirroja – Tengo varias reservas, son útiles. Nos iremos mañana, cuando venga traeré de quienes se disfrazarán y nos iremos. Mientras tanto yo dormiré unas dos horas – bostezo – para irme a trabajar, luego dormirán ustedes – Griselle se acostó en la cama y sin decir más se quedó dormida.

Hermione se sentó en el sofá y miró sus manos – esto se ha complicado mas de lo que había pensado – Fred se acercó a ella y le tranquilizó – Era obvio que algo así sucedería, cuando la vi se me hizo familiar, pero no sabía con quien… Ahora toda esta situación fue rara – ambos la miraron dormir – No creí que ella fuera capaz de matar a alguien – dijo la grifindor – Pues, nos salvó la vida y yo haría lo mismo si tuviera a Bellatrix de madre – bromeó por primera vez en tres días – la castaña sonrió – ¿la defiendes? – con una sonrisa el joven le dijo – Dijiste que no es como sus padres, y nos ayudo, es también mi amiga ahora, aunque debería peinarse mejor parece que le explotó el boiler – ambos rieron un poco.

Hermione tocó sus labios automáticamente, ella había recibido su primer beso unos instantes antes, en un baño, lo cual era extraño, y había sido de Fred, como había soñado desde hace ya bastante tiempo, no podía creerlo, pero la duda la inundaba, no tenía idea de porque había sido ese beso, el jamás demostró algo especial por ella, ella era la amiga de su hermano, la sabelotodo. Fred notó la duda - ¿Qué pasa? – aventuró - ¿No te gusto? – levanto una ceja y con su sonrisa hizo que se sonrojara igual que hace unos momentos – No, no es eso, es es es que… - no pudo decir más, Fred se puso aun lado de ella y la abrazo provocando que se recostará un poco, él ya había dormido, poco pero durmió, la acarició y provocó su sueño, quedando él al cuidado de ambas chicas.


	7. Capitulo 7 Solos

CAPITULO 7. Solos.

El sonido del agua golpeando el suelo despertó al pelirrojo, miró a su alrededor, estaba en el departamento de su ahora nueva amiga Griselle, miró a la cama y esta no estaba, la puerta del baño estaba entreabierta, supuso que ella estaría ahí, sintió el peso en su pecho y escucho otra respiración además de la suya, miró y vio a una hermosa castaña descansando entre sus brazos tranquilamente, el reloj de la pared indicaba que era temprano, mas en el departamento todo estaba oscuro, no entraba luz porque no había ventanas. Tomo a la castaña en sus brazos fuertes, cortesía de los deportes, y la recostó en la cama, después fue a la cocina y empezó a cocinar, como buen Weasley que era tenía que saber de todo.

Se cerró la puerta del baño, él volteo y vio a la china pelirroja – Buenos días – le dijo, ella lo miró – Hola – se acercó al pequeño tocador que tenía y empezó a peinarse – He preparado el desayuno, como dijiste que no cocinabas imagino que rara vez desayunas en casa – la pelirroja asintió – Gracias, enseguida voy – con la barita en mano dijo un encantamiento en voz baja y empezó a secarse el cabello, terminó pronto y se fue a sentar a la mesa, vio como su amigo se sentaba con ella a acompañarla – Huevos con tocino y tostadas con mantequilla – le sonrió amablemente ella lo miró – Bueno, y ahora ¿a ti que te pasa? – el joven la miro extrañado – ¡No te voy a envenenar! – la castaña pesco la broma – No me sorprendería – Weasley la alentó – prueba, mi madre es una gran cocinera y yo algo e de haber heredado – la chica probo lo que tenía enfrente - ¡Esta buenísimo! – comió con gusto, y en lo que a ella respectaba esa era la disculpa del joven que ahora la acompañaba - ¿Por qué puedes hacer magia? – Fred miró la barita de ella aun lado – Aun eres menor de edad – ella tomó del chocolate que también el había preparado – Pues yo terminé mis estudios este año que pasó, adelanté dos años y me gradué en contra de los deseos del ministerio, al final se hizo un juicio sobre lo que debían de hacer conmigo, y terminaron dándome libertad de hacer magia, pero sigo siendo menor de edad, así que a cada tanto tengo que reportarme, y sigo estando bajo su cuidado, así también, saben cuando alguien hace magia en mi departamento y que se hace. Afortunadamente lo de ayer no se hizo en mi departamento y ay otros magos cerca. – dio otro sorbo a su chocolate y siguió comiendo - ¿Adelantaste dos años? – dijo como si lo demás no contara nada - ¿Cómo hiciste eso? ¡yo apenas tengo tiempo de estudiar lo de un año! – ella sonrió lo miró – Con mucha ayuda de el hermano y el mejor amigo de mi exnovio – una mirada triste surcó su rostro, pero Fred no se detuvo - ¿Por qué te ayudarían? – ella sonrió con tristeza – Pues cuando era mi novio, una compañera, a la que mi familia había afectado durante la ultima guerra, decidió lanzarme la maldición asesina, y él se atravesó, dio su vida por la mía y su hermano y su mejor amigo, decidieron ayudarme desde entonces mas que antes… me gradué y pues son mi familia. – el pelirrojo se sorprendió por la sinceridad de su amiga la miró – Lo siento – ella sonrió – Yo no. Supe cuanto me amaba y es todo – se levantó – Gracias por el desayuno tengo que irme – ella tomó su bolso, lo miró – No salgan de aquí, traeré algo de comer para en la tarde, y los cabellos de quienes se transformaran mmm también a ellos, para poder irnos. – el joven la miró – Esta bien – la chica salió por la puerta y la cerró.

Fred se acercó a ver como estaba Hermione, ella estaba sentada, sería lo miró – Murio su exnovio… - dijo con un dolor en la voz – se sacrificó por ella – miró a Fred - ¿Imaginas cuanto dolor es eso? – el joven se acercó y se sentó aun lado de ella – Parece que esta bien, no te preocupes – la castaña lo miró – Ella siempre "esta bien" – el pelirrojo suspiró y le dijo – quizás eso te lo hubiera contado ayer si no hubiera interrumpido – la castaña asintió – vamos, tienes que comer algo – la tomó de la mano y la llevó a la mesa, donde el pelirrojo terminó de comer y ella comió. Al final limpiaron.

Fred encendió la televisión, y después de que Hermione le explicara como funcionaba, se puso a ver caricaturas y a reír de lo que hacían, mientras que Hermione sacó un libro de la mochila, ninguno dijo nada, pero se veían de vez en cuando. Con sus varitas aun lado o en la mano, listas para usarse. El día realmente pasó rápido, inclusive hubo un rato en que Fred leyó y Hermione vio caricaturas por el aburrimiento.

Al anochecer casi, entro Griselle riendo – ¡Ay no! Emil ¡Por dios no digas eso! – el joven iba detrás de ella, muy alto, de cabellos rubios y muy delgado, usaba lentes y tenia ojos azules, reía junto con ella – Solamente digo que deberías de usar mas a menudo los zapatos de payaso – una chica entro detrás de ellos, cabello negro mas baja que el chico, pero mas alta que la china – yo estoy de acuerdo – se cerro la puerta y los dos jóvenes se detuvieron en seco al ver que también estaban paralizados Hermione y Fred – Lo siento – dijo la pelirroja, les apuntó con su barita y ambos jóvenes cayeron al piso a causa de un hechizo no verbal, estaban como rocas con los brazos y las piernas juntas – Bien ellos son Emil – señalo al chico – y Valeri – señaló a la chica, fue a la alacena y saco dos botellas – tomen uno de sus cabellos y agréguenlos – se los dio a Hermione y Fred que no acababan de entender como lo hacía tan rápido y sin consultar nada a nadie - ¡Vamos! – les urgió.

Después de un rato Fred estaba convertido en Emil y Hermione en Valeri – Ambas son personas muy divertidas, así que actúen bien – A mi no se me dificultará – dijo Fred con una voz muy diferente a la suya - ¡Lin! – dijo la pelirroja y de un crack apareció una elfina domestica – ¿si ama? – hizo una reverencia – por favor llévatelos – señalo a los hechizados – a la casa, que no se vayan, ni nada… aunque no pueden, cuídalos, llegaré en unas horas, por favor ¿podrías tener lista la comida? – la elfina volvió a reverenciar hasta tocar el suelo – como ordene la ama – tomo a los dos chicos y con otro crack se desapareció - ¡No puedo creer que tengas un elfo domestico! – chillo Hermione con una voz que no era la suya – Ay Mione, no me digas eso, ella no quiere ser liberada es feliz y le trato bien, ahroa calla y pon cara feliz, vamos a salir en el auto de Emil – saco las llaves – que yo conduciré porque tu estas tomando – le dio una cerveza del refrigerador, y salieron del departamento - ¿Entonces, cuando volverás con los zapatos de payaso? – dijo Emil y Griselle contestó - ¡Nunca! No tienen el color adecuado – uniéndose pronto a la conversación – Seguro que te conseguimos unos que queden con el color de tus ojos – los tres rieron y llegaron a un auto negro, subieron, y pronto salieron del estacionamiento, ciudad y llegaron a la carretera.

Unas horas después la forma original de cada uno había vuelto. Iban en total silencio, el cual Hermione rompió - ¿Qué paso después? – La china la miró - ¿De que hablas? – la castaña la miró intrigada – Tu primer día de clases – un suspiro dio la china, miro por el retrovisor a Fred que estaba mas que despierto y devolvió la mirada – Pues, se quedo todo en un silencio que jamás olvidaré. Las chicas con las que me toco dormir sacaron mis cosas de la habitación, así que me asignaron una aparte, lo cual fue genial, porque hacía lo que yo quería, mi habitación era un aula que se adapto para mí y evitar pleitos. Entre clase y clase me molestaban sin razón alguna, debo admitir que quizás di motivos, jamás tapé mi brazo. Me aleje bastante de todos y me concentre en los estudios, llegue a los primeros lugares – interrupción por parte de Fred - ¡No me digas! ¿A quien se parecerá? – dijo con sarcasmo – Ja ja deja que termine Fred – pidió Herms, así que Griselle continuó – Primer año fue un exilio total, para segundo la gente ya me aceptaba, yo nunca trate mal a nadie y no delataba a quien me hiciera una jugarreta por mas cruel que fuera, supongo que so dio el mensaje que no era igual a mis padres, ya no eran tan crueles, la mayoría. – De nuevo suspiró pero mas profunda y pausadamente, ninguno de los dos hizo comentario alguno.

Volvió ha hablar – Kaiser Libert – una vez mas un silencio que de nuevo rompió ella – Lo conocí en segundo, pero el era dos grados mayor que yo, estaba en cuarto. Era jugador de quidditch. Un día estaba leyendo afuera y se me acercó después del entrenamiento a preguntarme porque estaba tan sola, yo solo le dije que no estaba sola que tenia muchos amigos, claro sarcásticamente, el sonrío y siempre después del entrenamiento fue a verme. Pronto la gente comenzó a aceptarme más y más, ya podía estar en compañía de muchas personas y nadie me decía nada. Conocí a su hermano Neón Libert y a su mejor amigo Gunter Dubois, ellos igual que él me aceptaron y me cuidaron – sonrió ante la idea del recuerdo.

Continuó perdida en el camino – Unos meses después Kaiser y yo nos hicimos novios y luego me enteré que había dejado a su antigua novia porque yo le llamaba la atención – una sonrisa de triunfo – Sara Petit – se borro la sonrisa – Un mes antes de que terminara el curso, yo me encontraba leyendo igual que siempre, esperándolo a que terminara su entrenamiento, pero llego ella primero, empezó a insultarme, me tomo por sorpresa debo decir, me había desacostumbrado, pero aun así mantuve el control, me lanzó el primer encantamiento y con el expeliarmus me quito el libro, me levanté dispuesta a enfrentarle, pero apenas me encontraba de pié ella ya había pronunciado el maleficio asesino – tomo aire – fue tan lento todo, me asusté, no pensé que alguien fuera a usarlo conmigo alguna vez solo por mi pasado o por un hombre, según ella mi madre mato a alguien de su familia y yo le quite a su novio, merecía morir, yo no lo creía así, y de pronto me cubrió la oscuridad, pensé que me había muerto, pero no – las lagrimas empezaron a caer de sus ojos, mas aun tenía un gesto de tranquilidad – él había salido de su entrenamiento y al ver lo que pasaba corrió a mi, llegó a tiempo para cuando me levantaba y volverme a tirar, pero no tan a tiempo para evitar el maleficio, y con su mirada tranquila, la ultima que me dirigió lo vi encima de mi – sus manos comenzaron a temblar – intente reanimarlo, llegaron los maestros, todos los estudiantes estaban alrededor y yo aferrada a Kaiser, rogándole que despertara, mientras Neon y Gunter desarmaron a Sará, quien en su desesperación lanzó mas maldiciones, al final, los alumnos se habían ido gracias a Madame Maxim que se me acerco e intento quitarme pero le apunté con mi barita, se llevaron a Sara, Neon y Gunter se me acercaron y solo con ellos pude soltar el cuerpo de Kaiser. No supimos mas de Sara – Dejo de hablar y en un rato dejó de temblar.

En el mes siguiente, se llevo a cabo su funeral, en el cual siempre estuve acompañada de Neon y Gunter, nunca me dejaron sola. Al entrar a tercero ellos me dijeron que me enseñarían todo lo de cuarto año también, no tenía mas que hacer y en mi tiempo libre solo me perdía mas en mis recuerdos y acepté. Lo superé poco a poco, pero para cuarto año en el que debería de estar, ya cursaba quinto y decidieron que nos graduaríamos juntos y me enseñaron lo de sexto. Y así lo hicimos, me gradué este año. Son las vacaciones. Se supone que me iré en tres semanas con ellos, aun no se que tienen pensado – terminó su relato ya habían entrado a la ciudad.

Hermione la miro atonita – No puede ser que acabaras cuatro grados en dos años – Griselle sonrió – No fue fácil para ninguno – Fred intervino – Yo le dije lo mismo, solo por intentarlo esta loca – rieron los tres.

Llegaron a una casa de un piso con un terreno mas grande que esta, abrieron la reja con magia, ya era de noche y no había nadie en las calles, entraron estacionaron el auto cerca y entraron a la casa. Había un olor a una comida deliciosa y completa, los tres se sentaron a comer, con Fred al frente de las bromas, fue una cena muy divertida. Hasta que la castaña se levantó – Bien, tengo que irme, junto con mis amigos – los miró – Ustedes pueden quedarse aquí el tiempo que deseen, solo cuando se vayan avísenle a Lin para que me diga, ella estará a sus servicios – habían tenido una discusión en el auto sobre los elfos domésticos – Y por favor Fred que no libere a mi elfina – dijo mirando a Hermione como una niña chiquita quien solo se sonrojo – Gracias – dijo esta, quien solo recibió una sonrisa de la castaña. Para cuando acordaron la castaña se alejaba en el auto con los cuerpos de sus amigos y sus ropas correspondientes.

Cerraron la puerta, estaban solos, se miraron y empezaron a explorar la casa – Pareciera que estaba preparada para cualquier cosa, pociones multijugos, y hasta otra casa – dijo Hermione examinando todo lo que había en la casa – A mi me calló bien – dijo con una sonrisa, cack, la elfina, Lin se apareció detrás de ellos – Esta es su habitación, espero que no les moleste que estén juntos, así será mas seguro – Hermione dio un brinco y cuando se recuperó – Gracias Lin – Fred se tiró a la cama – Durmamos, ya comimos pero de dormir, no ha sido lo mejor – crack, Lin se había ido, Mione cerró la puerta y se recostó al otro lado de la cama.

Miró al pelirrojo que aun no cerraba los ojos - ¿Crees que todos estén bien? – el joven respondió seguro – El resto son Weasley, nena. Y somos buenos con la magia no te preocupes por el resto. – él también se preocupaba pero si lo demostraba, solo provocaría que la castaña se preocupara mas - ¿Y crees que Griselle llegue bien? – el joven la miró – Pues si. Si lo creo, ella es fuerte – había mucho porque preocuparse y a pesar del cansancio, ninguno podía dormir - ¿Te gusto? – volvió a preguntar la grifindor - ¿eh? – le pesco de sorpresa esta vez - ¡No!... digo no… a mi me gusta otra persona – la chica abrazó una almohada, aun había un gran espació entre ellos. Un sollozo se escucho de parte de la chica - ¿Herms?... ¿Estas llorando? – el joven se acercó y toco su mejilla, la abrazó – No te preocupes, todos estarán bien, somos grandes magos y podemos con esto, aun falta mucho para que algo nos derribe – le sonrió, vio como ella lo veía – No lloro por preocupación – entonces Fred calló en cuenta de que lloraba porque el había dicho otra chica y no su nombre, a pesar de que ya le había dado un beso, así que sin mas actuó rápido y seguro como lo era él, le dio un pequeño beso en los labios – Tranquila, aquí estoy para ti – se pegó mas a ella y se acomodo para que Hermione pudiera dormir mientras le acariciaba el pelo, sin saber que ella cada vez estaba mas confundida, pero aún así, ese beso le tranquilizo, le daba esperanzas, la calmaba, y ese abrazo, en ese abrazo cualquiera podría dormir y así lo hizo, Weasley al asegurarse que Granger estaba dormida pudo cerrar sus ojos y descansar.


	8. Capitulo 8 Confesiones, soluciones

A la mañana siguiente Fred se levantó primero, tomo la pequeña mochila que llevaba con él al baño. Tras veinte minutos salió, limpio, solamente con los pantalones puestos y vió a Hermione despierta - Hola - se sonrojó al ver su pecho marcado - Hola Fred - respondió, el pelirojo al notar su sonrojo - No me respondiste la pregunta de la otra noche - Hermione tomó la mochila y se concentró en sacar ropa de esta - ¿que, que pregunta? - verlo era una tortura, ella estaba enamorada de él, y esta era la segunda vez que lo veía sin camisa, le encantaba, necesitaba una de dos cosas, que terminara de vestirse, o salir de ahí, y parecía que la primera no iba a pasar - ¿Que si nunca habías visto a un chico casi desnudo antes? - el color rojo subió a su rostro, tomó su ropa rapido - ¡Weasley! - dijo en un tono fuerte para después encerrarse en el baño, dejando a Fred con una risita divertida, tomó la mochila para sacar una playera y lo vió de nuevo, el diarió.

Se sentó en la cama y simplemente lo abrió, sin echizos ni nada, y comenzó a leer. Había escuchado de los labios de Hermione lo enamorada que ella estaba de él, pero quería saber más, quería saber lo que ella no le había dicho a Giselle, pero sobre todo quería saber más de ella.

Pasados 20 o 30 minutos, no supo cuanto tiempo exactamente, salió una Hermione, limpia con el cabello suelto y mojado, sin zapatos, solo con pantalon de mezclilla y una blusita - ¿Qué haces Frederick Weasley? - un tono de molestia y autoridad que lo asusto, y saco de su entretenida lectura - eh... yo... bueno - sonrio - no lo resistí, tuve que leerlo - Mione se acercó y le arrebató el libro y vió que justo él estaba leyendo la tristeza que sintió cuando el baile de Navidad, se quedó mirando el diario sin decir nada, solamente recordando. Fred la miró no hacer nada, así que tomo el diario y lo retiró de sus manos sin soltarla, se acercó a ella, acarició su mejilla e hizo que ella lo mirará - Hermione - ella dirigió su vista asía una pared - Yo, tu... Tu me gustas ¿de acuerdo? Desde ase mucho - intentó explicar lo que el pelirrojo había leído - Pero, yo estaba bien, hasta que esto pasó, yo no tenía pensado decirtelo... - fue interrumpida - ¿Porque no? - preguntó tranquilo - Pues no quería molestarte, pero todo esto, George se llevó a Ron, y yo contigo, todavía podía soportarlo, pero después de ese beso - nuevamente toco sus labios - y el de ayer - suspiro - estoy confundida, y no, no puedo más, yo necesito - interrumpida de nuevo - ¿Qué? - la tomo de las manos y la miro a los ojos, Fred amaba esa sinceridad que ella tenía cuando esa desesperación - Que dejes de hacerlo - sorprendido pregunto otra vez - ¿Porque? - Hermione suspiró - Porque yo no te gusto, y esto que ha pasado es solo por la presión que tenemos y yo no queiro que te sientas obligado a nada - de inmediato dijo - No me siento así, no lo haré - ahora ella espero una explicación había llegado al final de sus pensamientos con eso - Hermione, yo estoy enamorado de ti como tu de mi - tomo sus manos de nuvo y notó como ella se sonrojaba - Y no somos tan diferentes como dice tu diario, y si lo somos, no importa, ya tengo un gemelo y no lo quiero de pareja te lo aseguro, yo te quiero a ti, por como eres has logrado llamar mi atención más aya de esas chicas con las que alguna vez estuve - la castaña no sabía que decir - Fred la dirigió hacia la cama la sentó en ella y se inco enfrente de ella la miró a los ojos - Yo quiero estar contigo - tomo su mejilla y la beso tiernamente, siendo correspondido sin ninguna demora.

El beso como todo tenía que terminar y así lo hizo, el joven la tomó de la mano y la llevó al comedor en donde el desayuno estaba servido, ambos se sentaron y empezaron a platicar de cosas al azhar para relajarse y empezaron a comer, tranquilamente entre comentarios y risas.

Se escuchó un crak y ambos tomarón sus baritas y voltearon un poco asustados - ¡Lin! - dijo Hermione respirando y bajando su barita al igual que Fred - Buenos días señorita, buenos días joven - empezó a arreglar la mesa - Disculpa Lin - dijo el pelirrojo - Quisiera preguntarte - la elfina lo miró - Lo que quiera - cuestionó - Griselle, ¿Esta bien? - Hermione miró a la elfina con atención - Si, si, la ama esta bién - la castaña agradeció y ambos salieron de la cocina para ir a su habitación.

Hermione estaba feliz por lo que había sucedido ese día en la mañana, ahora estaba completamente segura de que sus sentimientos eran totalmente correspondidos, y no solo eso ya habían sido exteriorados, gracias a eso ahora se encontraban juntos, Fred estaba recargado en la pared, sobre la cama y ella recostada en su pecho leyendo, el medio dormido. Le gustaba la tranquilidad que sentía estando así, era justo como ella había pensado que sería. En cuanto a él, la tenía en sus brazos y la olia, sentía su tranquilidad y eso lo llenaba de felicidad.

Paso ese día tranquilo sin mucho que hacer, ninguno podía salir ni hacer mucho, que no estuviera en la habitación aun ninguno tenía la confianza de salir a explorar en las demás habitaciones. Ambos estaban jugando a pregunta o reto, a Fred le toco contar los peores castigos que su madre les ha impuesto y las bromas que más considera graciosas de su vida, a Hermione le toco decir sus mayores miedos y como se sintió el día de hoy, ambos hicieron castigos, Fred le pidió a Hermione que se intentará parar de manos y ella pidió que se lavara los dientes con mostaza, cosas sin magia.

En un momento de silenció las dudas llegaron y se exteriorarón como si no tuviera opción alguna - Fred - el otro respondió con un sonido - ¿mh? - continuó la castaña - ¿Que haremos cuando llegemos con los demás? - el chico volteo a mirarla, ambos estaban acostados en el piso del cuarto y ya había oscurecido - ¿A que te refieres Herms? - ella miraba al techo - Bueno, tu me quieres, yo te quiero, pero, no me mal interpretes ni nada, no estamos en el mejor momento para decirles sobre nosotros, acabaremos de llegar de estar separados y realmente no sabremos como estan las cosas - Fred puso su mano sobre las de ella que estaban descansado sobre su estomago - Tranquila Herms, no lo tomo a mal, tienes razón - ella lo miró - No les diremos, por lo menos no al principio, intentaremos vernos, no te preocupes, pero seguiremos siendo novios - ella sonrió - ¿Somos novios? - él respondió - ¿Aun no te queda claro? - se acercó y la beso poniendse ensima de ella, sin dejar caer su peso - Te quiero Herms - ella le dió un pequeño beso en los labios - Yo también te quiero Fred - ...


End file.
